Egy rossz nap éjszakája
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Nagyon enyhe SLASH! Szerettem volna Carlisle-t és Jaspert többre rábeszélni, de egy csóknál többre nem voltak hajlandóak, ami valahol érthető is ha az ember ismeri őket és a párjukat. De vannak olyan rossz napok, mikor szüksége van az embernek egy kis gyengédségre, még akkor is ha vámpír. Ez pedig egy ilyen na volt Calisle-nak a kórházban...


Ritka nap volt ez a mai, több szempontból is.

Egyrészt, mikor Carlisle hazaért a kórházból, üres volt a ház. Népes családjának egyetlen tagja sem tartózkodott itthon. Edward és Bella elmentek az egyetemi nyílt napra a Dartmouthba, és Alice velük tartott, mondván milyen jó buli lesz. Esme, Rosalie és Emett elmentek vadászni, és csak másnap estére voltak várhatók.

Ami azt illeti, Jaspernek itthon kellett volna lennie, de biztosan elcsavargott valamerre. Carlisle nem aggódott érte túlságosan, hisz tudta, Jasper sokkal óvatosabb, ha Alice nincs vele, és nem figyel oda rá. Ilyenkor saját magát kellett kordában tartania, és még jobban figyelt a környezetére. Carlisle tudta, hogy megbízhat fogadott fiában, nem megy bele olyan helyzetekbe, amiben bajba keveredhet. Ilyenkor, ha teheti, kerüli a tömeget, és csak akkor mozdul ki a házból, ha biztosan tudja, hogy tud uralkodni magán.

A másik ok pedig, ami miatt különleges nap volt a mai, hogy szörnyű rossz napja volt a kórházban.

Nagyon ritkán fordult elő az utóbbi időben, hogy elveszítsen egy beteget, és ma pont ez történt. Roppantul megviselte ez az eset, a nap hátralévő részében szinte nem is szólt senkihez, és alig várta, hogy véget érjen a műszakja, és hazajöhessen, pedig pont az ellenkezőjét szokta érezni.

Máskor, mikor dolgozott, úgy rohant az idő, mintha kergették volna, most pedig nem akart eljönni az este.

Leparkolt a ház előtt, még ahhoz se volt kedve, hogy beálljon a garázsba. Felment a lépcsőn, és közben, ma már vagy ezredszer, végigpörögtek a szeme előtt a kora délutáni események. Leült az első kanapéra, ami a nagy, földszinti nappaliban a szeme elé került, egy sóhajjal a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és elgondolkodott.

Még kétszáz évvel ezelőtt is teljesen normális volt, hogy naponta több beteget is elvesztettek a kórházban. Nem volt ilyen fejlett a technika, és még ő sem volt olyan tapasztalt a saját, különleges képességei felhasználásában. A járványok sokkal jobban és gyakrabban tomboltak, mint manapság, a műtétek is sokkal kockázatosabbak voltak, nem beszélve a kezdetleges altatási módszerekről, amibe szintén sokan belehaltak. És az akkori orvosok éppen ezért nem engedték meg maguknak, hogy közelebb kerüljenek a betegeikhez, nem úgy, mint manapság egy vidéki, kisvárosi kórházban, ahova amúgy is csak olyan emberek kerülnek, akiket ha közelebbről nem is, látásból biztosan ismer.

Az újabb időkben viszont ritkán fordult elő, hogy valaki meghaljon a kezei között. Fejlődött a technika, és ő is rájött sok mindenre, amire a képességeit felhasználhatja. Jobban bízott a saját fülében, mint az EKG-ban. Most azonban még ez sem volt elég, és ez elkeserítette.

Egy órája ülhetett így töprengve, mikor tudat alatt hallotta Jaspert hazaérni. Alice kocsijával volt bent a városban, így először azzal állt be a garázsba, majd utána beparkolt a sötétített üvegű Mercedesszel is.

Mikor belépett a házba, azonnal érezte a nevelőapjából áradó szomorúságot, és elkeseredettséget. Megcsóválta a fejét, de mielőtt önkényesen beleavatkozott volna, inkább odasétált Carlisle-hoz, és leguggolt elé.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte a térdére téve a kezét.

- Semmi komoly – nézett fel Carlisle, és megpróbált egy halvány mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. Tudta azonban, hogy semmi értelme. Sok mindenkinek hazudhat, és meg is teszi, ha úgy ítéli meg, hogy szükséges, de a két fiának nem tud hazudni. Akkor sem tudna, ha akarna. Pontosan tudják, mi zajlik benne. Edward a gondolataiból, Jasper az érzéseiből. És meg is tesznek mindent, hogy a tények ismeretében segítsenek neki. Most is érezte, ahogy Jasper nyugalma lassan elönti. A tekintetét kereste, és megfogta a kezét.

– Ne, Jasper… ezzel szeretnék én megbirkózni.

- Nem mondod el inkább, hogy mi történt? – adta meg magát a fiú.

Carlisle sóhajtott. – Gyere, ülj ide mellém! – paskolta meg maga mellett a kanapét, és Jasper félig felé fordulva letelepedett mellé. – Elvesztettem egy betegemet.

- És most magadat okolod érte.

- Nem, én nem… - felesleges megpróbálni félrevezetni Jaspert, látta be végül. – Tudnom kellett volna… hallanom kellett volna, Jasper… hallottam valamit, de nem tudtam, hogy mi az. Mire rájöttem, már elkéstem. Ha már az elején beviszem a műtőbe, segíthettem volna neki… még mindig élhetne. Még alig volt túl a középkoron… élhetett volna még húsz vagy akár harminc évig. Ha időben észreveszem… ez a legrosszabb… tulajdonképpen tudtam… hallottam, de mégsem reagáltam jól… és mindezt úgy közölni a családdal, hogy tudom, megmenthettem volna… ott álltam szemben a feleségével, aki tőlem várta a csodát… és én nem tettem semmit.

- Carlisle, elég! Fejezd ezt be, ha tényleg nem akarod, hogy lenyugtassalak! – mondta határozottan, keményen Jasper, mire a nevelőapja felkapta a fejét. Alaposan tanulmányozta a nevelt fia arcát.

Tudta, hogy mindenki ezt a fiút tartja a család legfiatalabb tagjának, mégis sokszor komolyabban, és felelősségteljesebben viselkedik, mint a többiek. Talán azért, mert jóval durvább élete volt, mint nekik. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a látszat ellenére őutána Jasper a második legidősebb a családban. Szóval sok mindenen keresztülment már.

- Figyelj rám! – folytatta Jasper. – Elvesztettél egy embert… valahol megértem, hogy ez fáj… hogy úgy érzed, nem tettél meg mindent, bár én biztos vagyok benne, hogy ami módodban állt megtetted. Sőt, még többet is. És tudom, hogy ez most durván fog hangzani, kérlek, ne haragudj meg… ő csak egy ember… Ne! Várj… tudtam, hogy félre fogsz érteni… - emelte fel a kezét, mikor Carlisle felkapta a fejét. – Nem az embert akartam hangsúlyozni, hanem az egyet… egy embert veszítettél el… De vajon megpróbáltad valaha összeszámolni azt, hogy hány ember futkos az utcákon, akár Forks utcáin, akár bárhol a világban, ahol eddig éltél és dolgoztál, akik csak azért élnek még, vagy éltek még tíz-húsz évvel tovább az adott korban, mert te ott voltál, és segítettél nekik?

- Értem, mit akarsz mondani – válaszolt tűnődve, halkan Carlisle. – És tudom, hogy igazad van… De azt hiszem… és ezzel talán mind így vagyunk, legyünk akár vámpírok, akár emberek… a szívünk mindig az utolsó cselekedetünkkel és annak az érzéseivel van tele. Boldogok vagyunk, vidámak, és elégedettek, ha sikerült valami jót tennünk, és szomorúak, dühösek vagy elkeseredettek, amikor nem. Hát, ez most egy utóbbi típusú helyzet. Azt mondod, mindent megtettem? Nem tudom… talán. Talán nem. És egy ember meghalt…

- Ez a sorsuk, Carlisle, te is tudod.

- Tudom. De azért lettem orvos, hogy segítsek nekik. Minden eszközzel, ami a rendelkezésemre áll. Ez az életem, Jasper. És ilyenkor néhány órára kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj. Még nekem is. De – nézett újra a fiúra – nekem kell talpra állnom belőle.

- Nos… legyen, ha így akarod. De itt leszek a közelben, csak hívj, ha meggondolod magad – mondta, és lassan felállt.

- Ne menj el! – kérte halkan Carlisle. – Olyan régen volt lehetőségünk ilyen békésen beszélgetni. Csak mi ketten. Jasper visszaült, és elkomolyodott az arca.

- Igen. Bella születésnapján beszéltünk utoljára. Lassan már egy éve.

- Hát még mindig ennyire bánt az a dolog? – tanulmányozta Carlisle Jasper szemét, ami csak egyetlen árnyalattal volt most sötétebb az övénél, de hiába próbálta a fiú lezárni az érzéseit, minden ott égett a szemében. Bűntudat, szégyen…

- Gyenge voltam – mondta végül lesütve a szemét. -, gyenge voltam és elvesztettem a fejem.

- Jasper… - szorította meg egy pillanatra a kezét Carlisle. – Ez nem igaz… más is ugyanígy reagált volna. Még nekünk is nehezünkre esett… végül rajtam kívül mindenki feladta. Én is csak azért bírtam, mert megszoktam a vért a kórházban… És ha ennyire fáj, nem kell beszélnünk róla. Egyszer már megbeszéltük, és ez elég…

- Nem, Carlisle – szakította félbe Jasper. – Jobb, hogy szóba került. Azóta nem volt lehetőségem… megköszönni… hogy nem engedtétek, hogy nagyobb baj történjen… és, hogy… olyan megértő voltál velem. Nem érdemeltem meg.

- Jasper, nézz rám! – fogta meg újra Carlisle a fogadott fia kezét. – A fiam vagy. Szeretlek. Bármit tettél régen, és bármit teszel most, én melletted leszek, ameddig csak úgy akarod. És ne mondd, hogy nem érdemled meg! Tudom, hogy mindannyiunk közül neked a legnehezebb. És soha nem tennék neked szemrehányást azért, ami akkor történt. Szeretném kérni, hogy ne hibáztasd magad, de a mai napom után ez amolyan bagoly mondja verébnek tanács lenne. Pontosan tudom, hogy a bűntudat nem elhatározás kérdése.

- Igaz. Köszönöm, Carlisle!

- Bármikor – mosolygott Carlisle a másikra, mire Jasper arcán is feltűnt egy halvány mosoly.

- Most megyek – vett egy nagy levegőt Jasper. – Edward hagyott nekem itt egy CD-t, amit szerinte feltétlenül meg kell hallgatnom.

- Nem hozod le? Meghallgathatnánk együtt. Nem sok kedvem van most egyedül lenni.

- De, persze – egyezett bele Jasper, és mire a másik kettőt pislogott, már vissza is tért a CD-vel, és berakta a lejátszóba.

Ahogy a halk zene felcsendült, Jasper visszatelepedett a kanapéra, és rövid időn belül elmerült a gondolataiba. Visszatért ahhoz a nem egészen egy évvel ezelőtti estéhez, amikor az az ominózus dolog történt. Ha erősen koncentrált, még mindig fel tudta idézni Bella vérének az illatát, de sokkal élénkebben emlékezett az utána következő bűntudatra, arra, hogy hosszú időn keresztül mit érzett, mikor Edwardra nézett. Sok szemrehányó pillantást kapott a testvérétől, még akkor is, ha a többiek igyekeztek inkább megfeledkezni a dologról. Carlisle előszeretettel hangoztatja, hogy ő a legújabb vegetáriánus, és, hogy neki emiatt olyan nehéz. De Carlisle-lal együtt pontosan tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen így van. Hisz a többiek sem gyakorolják olyan régóta, mint Carlisle. Nem… az ok a múltjában rejtőzött. Abban az időszakban, amikor még szabadon gyilkolt, minden korlát és lelkifurdalás nélkül. Hosszú ideig ez volt a természetes életformája. És hát, mint minden függőségnél, ez esetben is elmondható, hogy jóval könnyebb valamit el se kezdeni, ahogy a család többi része tette, mint utána abbahagyni. Ahogy felidézte a múltját, észrevétlenül szivárgott a lelkébe az a régi elkeseredettség, amit annak az időszaknak a végén érzett. Lassan maga alá temette ez az érzés, de egyszer csak Carlisle megfogta a kezét.

- Jasper, elég! – mondta neki halkan, és ahogy a fiú kinyitotta a szemét, és a másik elgyötört szemébe nézett, megértette, mi történt. Túlságosan szabadjára engedte a gondolatait, és így valamit átadott belőle a mellette ülő férfinak is. Akaratlan volt a dolog, de mégis időnként így is megtörténik.

- Ne haragudj, Carlisle! Épp elég a saját bajod, nem kellett volna még az enyém is.

- Ugyan! Nem ezért szóltam. Csak nem szeretem, ahogy gyötröd magad.

- Nem akartam, csak… ha eszembe jut, olyankor kis ideig nem tudok szabadulni az emlékektől.

- Gondolom. Ne beszéljünk inkább valami másról? Hátha az eltereli a figyelmedet.

- Megpróbálhatjuk.

- Elmondod, mi van veled mostanában? Tudod… - tűnődött, mielőtt még Jasper válaszolhatott volna. – Időnként irigylem a képességeteket. A tiédet és Edwardét. Mindig tudhatjátok, hogy mi van a többiekkel. De én csak annyit tudok, amennyit megosztotok velem. És bár… apátok vagyok – mosolyodott el – felnőtt emberek vagytok mindannyian, nem kötelező minden lépésetekről beszámolni. Csak…

- Nem kell mentegetőznöd, Carlisle. Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Nem is tudom. Néha olyan magányosnak látlak… tudom, hogy boldog vagy Alice-szel, ez ott vibrál köztetek… és mégis… a szemed néha szomorú.

- Nem beszélhetek mindenről Alice-szel. Nem akarom elszomorítani. Azt szeretem, amikor mosolyog – mosolyodott el Jasper is halványan, ahogy a szerelmére gondolt. – Olyankor nekem is minden könnyebb. A mosolya erőt ad. Mindenhez.

- Hiányzik? – mosolyodott el Carlisle.

- Néhány napot kibírok nélküle – sütötte le a szemét a fiú. – De igen. Hiányzik.

- Tudom.

- Neked is hiányzik Esme?

- Minden percben. De azt hiszem, kellett már nekünk ez a beszélgetés, úgyhogy még jó is, hogy a lányok távol vannak. De… megígérnél nekem valamit?

- Mit?

- Ha van bármi… amivel nem akarod Alice-t elszomorítani, gyere hozzám! Bármivel. Talán tudok segíteni. Talán az is segít, ha elmondod valakinek.

- Nem tudom, Carlisle… - habozott a fiú.

- Előttem nem kell szégyellned semmit.

- Tudom. De… ez nem olyan könnyű, mint gondolod.

- Hidd el, tudom, hogy nem könnyű. Rendben, nem kell ígérned semmit. De tudd, hogy ott a lehetőség. Bármikor.

- Köszönöm – mondta Jasper, majd összeráncolt homlokkal koncentrált pár pillanatig. – Kicsit jobban vagy – állapította meg végül.

- Kicsit elterelted a figyelmem. De nem rabolom tovább az időd, biztos van jobb dolgod is, mint engem pesztrálni.

- Momentán semmi halaszthatatlan. Úgyhogy ha szeretnéd, szívesen maradok.

- Nem, menj csak nyugodtan. Szeretném még egyszer átgondolni az egészet. Tanulni abból, ami történt. Utánanézni egy-két dolognak.

- Rendben, hagylak szenvedni, ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá. De megérzem, ha túlzásba viszed, úgyhogy csak mértékkel, mert visszajövök! – fenyegette meg tréfásan a nevelőapját Jasper, majd felállt, és felment a lépcsőn.

Carlisle egy halvány mosollyal nézett utána, majd újra hátradőlt a kanapén. Kis idő után úgy gondolta, felmegy a dolgozószobájába, és készít néhány feljegyzést az esetről, hogy a továbbiakban ne kövesse el még egyszer ezt a hibát.

Odafent leült a tekintélyes, mahagóni asztala mögé, és a munkájába mélyedt. Időnként felállt, leemelt egy-egy lexikont a polcról, beleolvasott, vagy magával vitte az asztalhoz, és jegyzetelt tovább. Jó néhány óra telt el ezzel, mire úgy érezte az utolsó mozzanatig kielemezte a történteket, és mindenre kielégítő magyarázatot talált. Jócskán elmúlt már éjfél, mikor úgy gondolta, hogy visszatér a szobájába.

Alvásra nem volt ugyan szüksége, de úgy gondolta, itt az ideje valami könnyedebb olvasmánnyal, vagy valami csendes zenével kikapcsolásra kényszeríteni az agyát. Vagy akár leülhetne a zongorájához egy kicsit játszani. Talán Jaspert sem zavarná. Hisz neki is volt odafent egy zongorája. Kisebb, mint Edwardé, de ő jobban szerette. Nem volt olyan robosztus, és a hangja is sokkal lágyabb volt, mint a másiknak. Sóhajtott, összerendezte a papírjait, majd kilépett az ajtón, és elindult még egy emelettel feljebb.

Ahogy felért a második emeletre, át kellett haladnia a társalgón, amit most csak néhány apróbb fényforrás világított meg. Ennek ellenére észrevette Jaspert, ahogy az egyik oszlophoz támaszkodva az üvegfalon át bámul kifele a sötétségbe. Bár az ő szemük többet lát az éjszakából, mint az embereké, tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Jasper nem az erdő éjszakai életét figyeli, sőt még csak nem is a saját tükörképét a koromfekete üvegben.

A tekintete a semmibe révedt, és Carlisle tudta, hogy sok-sok évvel ezelőtti képek peregnek előtte.

Egy percig mozdulatlanul, néma csendben figyelte. Tudta, hogy Jasper erős, és mindent túlél, ahogy eddig is tette, mégis összeszorult a szíve érte, amikor ilyennek látta.

Szavak nélkül is tudatában voltak egymás jelenlétének, Carlisle mégis csak egy perc után lépett oda a fiúhoz. Megállt mögötte, és valami hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve átölelte. Jasper egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy érezte a másik érintését, az illatát. Ahogy mozdult, Carlisle egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy majd finoman lefejti magáról az ölelő karokat, de Jasper csak megfogta a kezét. Úgy tűnt, ebben a pillanatban neki is szüksége volt erre az érintésre.

- Nem mondod el, mi bánt? – kérdezte végül Carlisle, a fiú vállára támasztva az állát.

- Ismered a történetem, Carlisle… talán jobban, mint bárki más a családból.

- Igen, talán így van – ismerte be Carlisle. – De ettől még nem tudom, mi bánt most… ebben a pillanatban.

- Ebben a pillanatban – tűnődött el Jasper – talán… félek… azt hiszem – mondta végül, majd egy pillanatra az égre fordította a tekintetét. – Furcsa ezt egy katonától hallani, nem?

- A katona is ember… vagy vámpír – mosolyodott el egy másodpercre Carlisle, majd a figyelme visszatért az eredeti aggodalmára. – Mitől félsz?

- Azt hiszem… attól, hogy végül elveszítem a csatát… hogy csalódást okozok neked… és a többieknek.

Az idősebb vámpír egy kis időre eltöprengett, mielőtt válaszolt volna. - Mondhatok két dolgot, Jasper? – a kérdezett bólintott, mire Carlisle továbbra is lassan, tűnődve folytatta. – Az egyik… katonák között van egy mondás, bár te biztosan jobban tudod ezt… azt mondják, hogy az a katona, aki félelem nélkül megy a harcba, az nem bátor, hanem bolond… nagy igazság van ebben. A félelemmel nincs semmi baj… egy teljesen normális érzés… ha felismerjük, és el tudjuk fogadni. A másik pedig… régen… még az én időmben… azt mondták a bölcs öregek… hogy az igazi ellenfeled nem az, aki szemben áll veled a csatamező másik oldalán. Ő ott csak egy ugyanolyan ember vagy vámpír, mint te. Védi az elveit, vagy bármit, ami értéket jelent a számára, a hazáját, a családját, a vagyonát vagy a zsákmányát, ahogy te is. A másik embert könnyű legyőzni, elég egy döfés egy karddal, egy puskalövés… egy harapás… és halott. A legnehezebb saját magadat legyőzni… ehhez kell a legnagyobb erő, a legnagyobb bátorság… ezt soha ne feledd! És neked volt elég bátorságod, hogy belefogj ebbe a küzdelembe, bármekkora is a túlerő. Igazi bátor katona vagy. És soha… soha ne kételkedj magadban! Képes vagy rá, hogy végigcsináld! És ha bármikor úgy érzed… hogy szükséged van támogatásra… én mindig itt leszek. És a többiek is.

- Tudom, Carlisle – sóhajtott Jasper. – Köszönöm. Hálás vagyok érte. Nélküled… nélkületek… már beleőrültem volna – mondta, és lassan megfordult. Carlisle elengedte, de ezúttal Jasper volt, aki megölelte a másikat és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Carlisle újra vigasztalón a karjába zárta.

- Dehogy – súgta a fülébe. – Megtaláltad volna az utat.

- Nem… egyedül biztosan nem. Olyan hosszú ideje kerestem már akkor… nem voltam messze az őrülettől – morogta Jasper.

- Sssss… annak már vége – csitította Carlisle. – Nem vagy egyedül.

Jasper csak bólintott, de erre már nem mondott semmit. Egy ideig némán álltak így, hallgatták egymás lélegzését, amire bár egyiküknek sem lett volna szüksége, mégsem mondtak le róla. Ez a közelség mindkettejüket megnyugtatta egy kissé. Jasper erőt merített a másik csendes jelenlétéből, és ez a megnyugvást lassan, öntudatlanul kiterjesztette Carlisle-ra is. Egy idő után azonban, mikor kissé magára talált, felfigyelt egy érzésre, ami a másikból áradt. Először nem tudta beazonosítani az érzést, de ahogy egy kis időre rákoncentrált, megértette. Felemelte a fejét, bár nehezére esett a mozdulat, a másik szemébe akart nézni.

- Zavarban vagy – mondta végül halkan, kissé csodálkozva. Sok mindent érzett már az együtt töltött időszak alatt a nevelőapja érzései között, de a zavar, a megingás sosem volt jellemző rá. Carlisle mindig megingathatatlan belső békéje és nyugalma volt az elképzelhető legstabilabb alapja a családjuknak.

- Csak eszembe jutott valami butaság – hajtotta le a fejét az idősebb férfi. – Sajnálom.

Jasper összehúzott szemmel figyelte a másikat néhány másodpercig, majd kicsit elhúzódott tőle, hogy az álla alá nyúlva felemelhesse a fejét.

- Neked nem szokott butaság eszedbe jutni – nézett elgondolkodva Carlisle-ra, de az hátrébb lépett egy fél lépést, némi távolságot teremtve kettejük között. – Mondd el! – kérte Jasper végül, de amaz csak megrázta a fejét. – Te azt mondtad, bármit elmondhatok neked. De ez fordítva is igaz! Sosem élnék vissza a bizalmaddal…

- Tudom, Jasper! De ez tényleg… felejtsd el!

- Miért hiszed, hogy butaság? – faggatta tovább Jasper, miközben próbált ráérezni a másik hangulatára. Nem volt könnyű a zavar mögött megtalálnia az igazi indokot, de mikor végül úgy érzete, hogy sikerült, elmosolyodott. – Bármit gondolhatsz… bármit mondhatsz… nem kell zavarba jönnöd… - lépett újra közelebb, óvatosan megsimogatva Carlisle arcát, mire az felnézett a szemébe.

Aranyszínű szeme ragyogott a félhomályos helyiségben, de még mindig nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy Jasper valóban ráérzett az igazságra. És ha még így is van, mennyire gondolja komolyan, amit mond.

Jasper szemében nem látta azt a zavart, amit ő maga érzett, csak valamiféle szelíd határozottságot. És ahogy a fiú újra közelebb lépett hozzá, érezte, hogy lassan elönti a nyugalom. Jaspernek igaza van. Köztük nincs helye zavarnak és bizonytalanságnak. Miért is lenne?

Lassan újra átölelte Jaspert, de közben fürkészőn nézett a szemébe. A fiú pillantása azonban még egy árnyalattal világosabb is volt, mint nem sokkal ezelőtt, mikor még maga alatt volt.

Végül lassan odahajolt hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Közben feszülten figyelt minden reakciójára, de a reszketés, ami végigfutott a testén nem tiltakozónak tűnt. Ahogy érezte Jasper érintését a gerincén, már bátrabban csókolta, amikor pedig szorosan hozzábújt, elmélyítette a csókot.

Egy másodpercig sem érezték furcsának a helyzetet, ebben a pillanatban teljesen természetesnek tűnt mindez. Ahogy a zavar eltűnt kettejük közül, teljesen felszabadultan tudták átadni magukat a csóknak.

Végül, amikor el bírtak szakadni egymástól, Carlisle újra egy szoros ölelésbe vonta Jaspert, a fiú pedig a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Egy idő után letelepedtek a kanapéra, de továbbra sem engedték távolabbra a másikat.

Egy pillanatnyi csendet, békét találtak egymásban, egy olyan helyzetben, amikor szükségük volt egy kis gyengédségre, szeretetre, megnyugtatásra. Tudták, hogy nem a csók szenvedélyessége volt a lényeg, bár az sem volt elhanyagolható szempont, sokkal inkább az, hogy itt voltak egymásnak, hogy tudták, a másiknak mire van szüksége. Egy pillanatra sem merült fel bennük bűntudat, ahogy nézték, hogy a hajnal első sugarai áttörnek az erdő fái között. Hisz egyikük sem akarta megcsalni vagy megbántani a szerelmét, csupán a lelküknek volt szüksége arra, ami történt.

Mikor már odakint kivilágosodott, és kezdtek visszatalálni a valóságba, Carlisle lassan magához tért annyira, hogy eltűnődött, mi lesz, ha a lányok visszajönnek, és valahogy kiderül. Hisz nekik valóban nem voltak titkaik… és ha más nem is, Edward rájön… és valószínűleg Alice is látta…

Jasper felült, és a kanapé támlájára könyökölt. A másik kezével megcirógatta Carlisle arcát. - Nem fognak kérdezni semmit – mondta halkan. – Aki tudja, vagy tudni fogja, mi történt – utalt ezzel Alice-re és Edwardra – az tudni fogja azt is, hogy miért. És érteni fogja.

- Tudom – mosolyodott el halványan Carlisle. – Jasper… köszönöm.

- Én is – mosolygott vissza a fiú, majd sóhajtott. – Mennem kell suliba.

- Tudom, nekem is ideje lenne indulnom. Elvigyelek?

- Nem, elviszem Alice kocsiját. Nem kell délután miattam rohangálnod, hogy hazahozz, dolgozz csak nyugodtan.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Carlisle, majd felálltak. Még egy ölelésre magához húzta Jaspert, majd egy sóhajjal elengedte.

– Vigyázz magadra!

- Úgy lesz! – mondta Jasper, majd egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Carlisle még visszafordult az ablakhoz, és néhány percig eltűnődött az éjszakán. Aztán, amikor hallotta Jaspert kihajtani a garázsból, úgy döntött neki is ideje útnak indulni.

Ez a nap jobb lesz… jobb, mint a tegnapi, gondolta Carlisle optimistán. Egy ilyen napon, mint a mai, nem történhet semmi rossz.

És estére már a többiek is itthon lesznek. Újra együtt lesz az egész család. Ez jó lesz végre.

Elmosolyodott, és felment átöltözni. Mikor beült a sötétített üvegű Mercedesbe, még egy halvány mosoly futott át az arcán.

Estére már itthon lesz Esme, addig pedig el fog repülni a mai nap, gondolta, és kihajtott a garázsból, nekivágva az új napnak.


End file.
